Jack and Riley and the Stuffed Monkey
by Links Black
Summary: I know another sister fic but after reading alot of the others I can say that mine is slightly different and amusing. This will be a JackOC because Jack is hot and I love him. Hehe
1. Chapter 1

(A/N the story starts out with Bobby being 15, Jeremiah being 14, Angel being 13, and Jack being 11.)

Four different boys all lost causes, all adopted by one woman, Evelyn Mercer. They went from being neighborhood delinquents to, well less of a delinquent. But after she adopted the four boys she felt as if something was missing. What she felt was missing was that she realized she wanted a daughter.

"A pleasure to see you again Evelyn." a care worker stated as he sat down for their meeting.

"So what do you have for me?" she asked getting right down to business.

"Her name is Riley O'Conner she's a year younger than your last, Jack," the care worker started, " Her father is decease , mother an alcoholic step-father abusive. She's been under our care for several month's now." he finished.

Evelyn smiled, She's perfect, I want to adopt her." The next hour was spent filling out the adoption papers. When everything was finished Evelyn stood to leave.

"I'll bring her by your house tomorrow morning." Evelyn smiled and left.

Back at home Evelyn called her four sons into the kitchen. "Boys I have some wonderful news, but I need to know a few things first." Evelyn started looking from Bobby to Jeremiah, then from Angel to Jack.

"What's up ma?" Bobby asked so he could get back to his video game quicker.

"First off, Jackie would you mind sharing a room?"

"Why me?" Jack asked all innocent.

"Jackie your brothers are old enough that they need their privacy." Evelyn explained.

"Whose he sharing a room with?" Angel asked not really wanting to share a room with his baby brother.

"You see that's the wonderful news. You all are getting a little sister. She's a year younger than Jackie." Evelyn explained further.

"But why do I have to share a room?" Jack asked again.

"Jackie she's going to need someone she can relate to. Your really close in age." she answered. " Will you boys please help your dear old mother out?" she asked with an angels smile.

"I'll help you out ma." Jeremiah answered first. Angel nodded, eventually Bobby agreed because of his soft spot for his mother.

"Jackie will you help brothers and I?"

"But what if she hates me?"

"Jesus Jack what are you a fairy?" Bobby said laughing. Angel and Jerry couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think that will happen, she's going to need a supportive big brother." Evelyn answered Jack's question and gave him a reassuring hug. "Now Bobby, Jeremiah will you bring Angel's old bed down from the attic. Angel will you and Jack wait for me downstairs." Angel and Jack went downstairs while Bobby and Jerry went up to the attic.

Downstairs in the kitchen Evelyn was preparing dinner, Jack was helping.

"Mom can we have a special dinner tomorrow?" Evelyn smiled at her son. She knew he was really more excited than worried about having a little sister.

"Of course Jackie. Angel will you see if your brothers are done?" Angel ran upstairs to his brothers. A few minutes later, the three brothers came running downstairs.

"Boys go wash your hands, dinners ready." Evelyn ordered. After dinner the boys watched some cartoons until they were told to go to bed. Once everyone was tucked in and lights were turned out Evelyn Mercer went to bed herself.

The next morning Evelyn woke up and headed straight downstairs to make breakfast. She didn't have to worry about waking up the boys. The smell of her cooking took care of that task. Jerry was the first to come down followed closely by Angel then Bobby.

"Smells good ma." Angel said sitting down. Evelyn noticed her youngest was missing.

"Jerry will you go get your brother?" Evelyn asked as someone knocked on the front door. " Bobby, Angel don't start eating until your brothers come down and you said grace." she then went to answer the door. Opening the door Evelyn was met by the familiar face of Jason , and the scared face of an innocent girl.

(A/N the rest of the story will be in Riley's point of view.)

"Hello Jason, pleasure to see you again." a woman with blonde hair and really blue eyes said to the child care worker who was holding my hand. She smiled at me before kneeling down to my level. "You must be Riley. Aren't you a pretty little girl." I didn't know what to think. Sure she was nice but so were others, at first. She stepped aside to let us in.

"Well I'll be leaving. Just a few warnings before I leave though, she has these fits when she remembers certain things. Just don't yell or touch her at those times. Also she doesn't talk much." Jason then smiled and left patting me on the head.

"Are you hungry dear?" Evelyn asked. I nodded my head, she just smiled and extended her hand towards me. I grabbed her hand and she led me down the hall to the kitchen. Sitting at the table was two boys. One was white and looked to be fifteen, the other was black and looked to be thirteen.

"Is that her ma?" the white one asked. He looked mean and scary. I squeezed my stuffed monkey and Evelyn's hand tighter.

"Riley this is your new brother Bobby. You don't need to be scared of him sweetheart." Evelyn said noticing the difference in how I was holding her hand. " The other one is also your new brother, his name is Angel." I smiled at him. He came over and bent over to my level smiling.

"Hi there Princess." he said sticking his hand out to shake my hand . I shook his and smiled some more. "Do you want to sit by me? Angel asked. I nodded and took the seat next to him. A few seconds later two more boys came downstairs, again one was black and one was white.

"It's about time you fairy." Bobby yelled at one of his brothers. I winced at the sound of his voice he really did scare me.

"Bobby that was uncalled for. Riley these are your other brothers Jeremiah and Jack." she said first pointing to the black one that looked to be fourteen. "Jack is a year older than you sweetheart." Evelyn added with a gentle voice.

They all stood and took each others hands and said grace and then sat and started to eat their breakfast. I ate a piece of toast and started playing with my monkey.

"Aren't you hungry, Riley?" Jerry asked. I shook my head no and took a sip of my orange juice. The whole time Jack was staring at me. To me I thought he wanted my monkey. I think he noticed that I caught him staring at me because he timidly gave me a smile. I handed him my monkey and went to sit on the hallway steps.

"Where she going?" Angel asked when I was out of sight. Jerry shrugged and went back to eating his food.

"Why'd she give me this?" Jack asked looking at the monkey. It was soft and cute., he didn't even realize that he was smiling at it.

"Jack why don't you go show your sister up to your room?" Evelyn suggested catching on to the quick bond between the two youngest Mercers. Jack nodded and walked towards the stairs with the monkey in his hand.

"Hey Riley," he started when he saw me jump. "You want to see our room?" he asked like a sweet older brother would. I nodded and took his hand, he led me upstairs towards his room. His room was weird, well not really he was a boy after all. "Well I'm going to go downstairs and get your bag. Your bed's on that side." Jack said pointing to the bed on the far wall.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N oops I forgot to tell you in the first chapter this story is going to take place before and during the movie.)

Jack had just left the room and I decided to look around at some of his things. He had a guitar next to his bed, I had always liked music. But whenever I had tried to listen to any my step-dad would start yelling. Then my mom would start yelling, I would be so scared then my step-dad would get the strange look in his eye and then he would hit me. I tried to shake the thoughts from my head but it was so hard it felt like he would come find me and start again.

Jack came back with my bag in his hand and noticed I was sitting on the floor holding my head and sobbing. Not knowing what was going on he ran back out into the hallway. " MA SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH RILEY!" Jack screamed in alarmed. Next came the stomping sounds of feet of Bobby and Evelyn.

"MAN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO JACK!" Bobby yelled looking at his new baby sister. I flinched at the volume of his voice.

"Bobby don't yell." Evelyn scolded. " Riley, sweetie it's alright." she said as she bent down a little bit away from me taking what the care worker said to heart knowing it was just a fit. I backed away from her crying out.

"Please don't, please don't hit…" I broke out crying louder. "I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" I screamed seeing my step-dad in my eyes coming to hit me again.

"What the hell is wrong with her ma?" Bobby asked still enraged.

"Bobby you need to calm down your not helping." Evelyn scolded her son again. "Jack what are you doing don't go near her." Evelyn stated as she watched her youngest son cut in front of her kneeling down in front of me. He didn't listen to his mother, he just wrapped his arms around me, comforting me.

"Don't cry, no one's going to hurt you. I'll protect you to the end." Jack whispered to me. I wrapped my arms around him and just cried. Evelyn motioned for Bobby to leave.

"Jack sweetie I'll be downstairs with your brothers if you need me." Evelyn smiled and patted her sons head as she looked at how brave he was being, and wonderful he was at being a big brother. I was still crying in his arms when she left and Jack was still whispering calming words to me. For once I felt safe. I fell asleep in his arms but he never let go he continued to hold me to protect me. A few minutes later Evelyn came back to check on us.

"You're a good boy Jackie." she said smiling. "Why don't you go downstairs and play with your brothers I think they're going to go play hockey." she added as she took me from Jack and placed me in my bed, giving a quick kiss to my forehead before she turned back to Jack.

"I don't want to ma. I think I just stay here." Jack said picking up the stuffed monkey from the floor and putting it in bed besides me. Evelyn just smiled and walked out of the room.

Downstairs

"Ma what's up with her? What is she psycho or something?" Bobby asked sitting down on the couch. Angel sitting next to him looking confused.

"Bobby, she's been through a lot." Evelyn sighed before she continued. "He father died when she was very young and her mother has a drinking problem." Jeremiah saw where the conversation was heading." Her mother re-married but he was a very abusive man."

"Shit so that's why she was up there freaking out.?" Bobby asked starting to really understand the full extent of the situation.

"Yes Bobby, she has fits when things come back in her mind. She'll see what happened and think its happening again, and just freak out." Evelyn answered.

"What kind of an asshole would do that?" Angel asked more to himself not really expecting an answer. Which is what he received, the question hung dead in the air.

"I didn't think we would have to go through this again. Jack was tough to handle now we have to deal with her. This is just crazy." Jeremiah added his two cents while shaking his head.

"Ma we're gonna go play hockey now. You sure Jack doesn't want to come?" Bobby asked retrieving his gear and heading for the door. His brothers doing the same.

"I'm sure he's taking good care your sister." Evelyn said proud as she went into the kitchen and started to make cookies. Soft strumming of a guitar was heard from upstairs knowing it was her son.

"That boy's a fairy." Bobby stated his voice low before he shut the door and he and his brothers made their way to the hockey rink. He didn't really mean it, in fact he was glad that his brother could help. That little girl upstairs seemed sweet, even if she was scared to death by him.

Upstairs

It had been almost an hour and I was stilling lying in bed with my eyes closed. I wasn't asleep but I feared if I opened my eyes I would get yelled at. Comforting though was the soft melody that was coming from across the room. Curiosity overwhelmed me, I wanted to know who was making the beautiful sound and soon found that I was opening my eyes and looking straight at Jack. Though he immediately stopped when he noticed I was awake.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." he said gently as he stood up and came to sit on the edge of my bed. "Are you okay now?" he asked with what I could only presume was concern. I looked at him for awhile before I nodded my head. "Hey now can't you talk to me? I heard you speak earlier." Jack asked and started to tickle me. Trying everything he could think of to make me talk and feel safe. He really wanted me to open up to him.

Eventually I said, "I'm sorry." He was shocked he had no idea why I was apologizing for.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." he asked looking at me, this time concern was written across his face clearly.

"I cried. I cried on you." I said innocently. Jack was taken aback.

"You can cry on me all you want. That's what big brothers are for. I meant what I said I won't let anyone hurt you." Jack said giving me a reassuring hug. Then he grabbed my monkey and started playing with me causing me to laugh for the first time for what seem to be forever.

'She's so innocent, she has such a sweet little voice.' Jack thought as he played with his sister. Soon ma came up with a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. "Sweet!" he cheered as his mother placed the plate of delicious looking cookies on the bed.

"Did you have a nice nap sweetie?" Evelyn asked as she sat down next to me. I nodded and smiled. Jack was making my monkey dance.

"You know you can talk to ma? Right?" Jack said as he grabbed a cookie and handed me one. They were still warm, I took a bite and nodded to Jack's question well it was more like a statement. Evelyn looked surprised to hear that I was speaking.

"Thank you for the cookie Miss Evelyn." I said finishing my off my cookie I looked at the plate I wanted another one but I also didn't want to risk getting in trouble. "Can I have another cookie? Pwease." I asked.

"Of course dear. Have all the cookies you want." she chucked as she handed me another cookie.

"Thank you." I said before quickly biting into my cookie. Jack was looking at as though he was shocked that I hadn't called her mom. But I just didn't want to be to quick to jump to conclusions only to be let down again.

(A/N okay that's it for chapter 2. Chapter three is going to be hysterical.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ma we're home!" Bobby yelled from downstairs. "Where are ya ma?" Bobby called out as he and his brother put away their gear while they waited for their mother's answer.

"We're upstairs in Jack and Riley's room." Evelyn answered as she watched Jack and I played. Jack was tickling me and I was laughing, nothing hysterical but I was laughing.

"Hey Jack, Riley." Jeremiah said standing in the doorway. Angel was next to him.

"You've been baking ma?" Angel asked thinking with his stomach.

"Yes Angel there's a plate down in the kitchen. But wash up before you eat them alright." I stopped and watched Evelyn as she talked to her sons. Angel had nodded and was about to leave when, "Where's Bobby?"

"Right here ma." Bobby said walking in the room. I let a shrill high pitched scream, he had a gash over his left eye and blood was dripping down his face. It was a scary sight, the last time I had seen that much blood was when my step-daddy had stabbed my mommy in the hand.

"Bobby get out, you're scaring her." Jack yelled grabbing me in a hug.

"Oh my come here Bobby and let me clean that up." Evelyn said leaving the room with Bobby behind her. "I don't know why you insist on playing so dangerously." I heard her say as Jack loosened his grip on my so he could look down.

"You okay now?" he asked as Jeremiah and Angel walked in to check on me as well. I nodded not knowing if I could speak in front of Jerry and Angel.

"You just got to ignore him. He's a giant clown." Jerry said with a smile. Angel nodded noticing the monkey on the floor he handed it to me.

"Your monkey got a name baby girl?" he asked smiling showing all his teeth before sitting down with his brothers and started playing with us. I looked to Jack as if asking if it was alright to talk to my new brothers, and as if knowing he nodded back at me.

"Sean Luke." My brothers burst out laughing. I felt shy again and just hugged my monkey tighter.

Jack was the first to speak, "That's an awesome name." He continued to laugh until Evelyn came back Bobby following again.

"What I miss? What's so funny?" he asked his brothers, getting aggravated that they weren't answering him.

"Just a name man, just a name." Jerry answered his laughter dying out.

"Riley is something wrong dear?" Evelyn asked picking me up, sitting me on her lap. I shook my head no. She could tell something was wrong but it was so trivial that I didn't want to tell her I was embarrassed. "Alright, do you want to help me cook dinner?" Evelyn asked.

"No ma'am, but I'll keep you companies." I said jumping off her lap. I had always said companies instead company just a childish thing that I did. Evelyn smiled; before we went downstairs she took hold of my hand. We left, three of the boys baffled as to why I became silent, for three of them they were amazed that I had even spoken at all.

"Hold on ma. I'll help." Jack said running to catch up. I held up my hand for Jack to hold and all three of us went downstairs to the kitchen.

"What did you have in mind for the special dinner Jackie?" Evelyn asked. I was sitting at the table drawing, but I was still paying attention to what was being said.

He thought about for moment, wanting to make sure it was delicious and special since today was a pretty special day for his family. "Spaghetti!" Jack answered excitedly.

"Alright can you get the box of noodles out of the cabinet?" Evelyn went into another cabinet retrieving two pots and a jar of sauce. Jack handed her the noodles and return Jack was told to prepare the salad. A few minutes later jack went to set the table, he placed the salad and bread on the table as well all they were waiting on was the spaghetti.

"Whatcha drawing Riles?" Jack asked sitting next to me, I had to admit I liked the nickname he gave me. 'Only he could call me that.' I thought to myself. It was the picture I was drawing of Jack playing with Sean Luke, with Evelyn watching in the background.

"That's you." I said pointing to him, "That's Sean Luke, and that's Miss Evelyn." I finished.

"You know there's something missing." Jack said with a smirk. He took my crayon and drew in a little girl. "You." I smiled as I looked at the picture we both created I liked it a lot.

"Can I put it on my wall Miss Evelyn?" I asked as she placed the bowl with the spaghetti on the table.

"Of course you can. Jack will you tape it up for her after dinner?" Jack nodded before washing his hands. "Riley wash up dinner's ready." She added giving an angels smile.

As I finished the boys came down from upstairs and washed their hands and stood behind their seats taking each others hands. Evelyn said a prayer and we all sat down to eat. It was really yummy and I had Jack to thank for that.

"Mommy?" I let it slip I guess I became comfortable with Evelyn cause I just called her my mother. Even though, technically she was my mother now. She did sign the adoption paper after all. Evelyn looked surprised but happy all the same.

"Yes."

"Can I have some more water please?" I asked timid now that I called her what I did.

"Of course." She took my glass and went to refill it smiling as she sat it back down on the table.

"So, boys how was your game? Except for that fact that Bobby came back bleeding."

"It was okay the boys around here don't know how to play right," Bobby started to say, "and Jerry here was flirting with Camille again." He finished causing his two brothers and mother to chuckle at the comment.

"Man no I wasn't." if you looked closely you could see a small pink tint appeared across his face. I notice because I hadn't laughed at him.

"Jackie can we go up to our room now?" I asked once we were both done eating. I was still uncomfortable around Bobby. He was huge compare to me after all.

"Sure." I grabbed his hand and we ran upstairs my picture in my other hand.

Downstairs

"She really likes Jack doesn't she?" Bobby stated eating a left over cookie.

"That's because they can relate." Jeremiah put his two cents in. He finished putting his dishes in the dish washer and sat back down.

"She's so innocent and sweet." Angel chimed in leaning back in his chair.

"Which breaks my heart knowing that her step-father a so called man could hurt such a beautiful girl." Evelyn said. Listening to how each of her sons spoke of their new sibling.

"I'm going to go see if they'll let me play with them." Jerry got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Upstairs

"Jackie play something on your guitar. Pwease." I begged. He had already put up the picture on my wall. He started strumming a song that was slow, I didn't know what it was but I liked it I eventually fell asleep listening. Jack just smiled and continued to play.

"That's not fair I didn't even get to play with her." Jerry said walking on his brother playing his guitar and his sister smiling in her sleep.

(A/N next chapter will be Riley's first birthday in the Mercer home. Guess what I'm making so Jack and Riley have the same birthday. So Jack is exactly one year older than Riley.)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N I'd like to thank those who've gave me reviews. You guys rock!)

It had been a year since I had come to live with the Mercers. To say the least I still tried to avoid Bobby. I was really starting to get comfortable in my new home, despite my rare few fits; Jack was always there to comfort me. It was only a few days left until I turned eleven.

"Jackie is there anything you would want for your birthday?" Evelyn asked. She had yet to ask her daughter the same question. It was amazing that they shared their birthday, but they didn't seem to mind.

"A new guitar." Jack answered half-heartily. He was trying to think of the perfect gift to give his sister, his best friend. "Ma, I want to get Riley something she could keep forever." Jack added fishing for ideas.

"What did you have in mind? Your brothers already got her gifts." Evelyn asked, she had stopped knitting to look at her son.

"What did Angel get her?" he already knew Jerry got her a book.

"I believe he got her a Susie Q doll. Bobby was planning on getting her a music box." Evelyn answered while thinking. Then a thought hit Jack and his mood changed for the better.

"I want to get her a monkey pendant!" Jack said excited.

Upstairs

"Jerry can you help me? Please!" I begged jumping on his bed. I had yet to decide what I was going to get Jack. If I had to share my birthday with anymore I was glad it was Jack, he was an awesome guy and I loved him.

"Whatcha need baby girl." Jerry looked up from his homework to help his energetic sister, who was jumping on his bed.

"What does Jack like?" I asked landing in a sitting position on his bed. "I want to give him something he'll like." I finished and looked Jerry straight in the eye.

"He already had a guitar, and the best thing in the world." Jerry answered with a smirk. He stood up and sat next to me on his bed.

"Really? What's that? " I asked innocently. Jerry was smiling with his big teeth, I started to giggle."

"What's so funny?" he asked still smiling.

"You have big teeth. What does Jackie have?" I asked again since my question still wasn't answered.

"He has you as a baby sister that something we all have that's the best thing." Jeremiah answer placing an evil grin on his face. "I don't have big teeth." he said and starting tickling me. I screamed and wiggled my way out of his grasp running for the door. Jerry followed and jet rocketed down the stairs.

"HELP! MOMMY!" I screamed laughing as Jerry continued to chase. I reached the living room and hid behind mom.

"What's all the excitement?" she asked as I laughed some more Jeremiah had to catch his breathe.

"Jeremiah and his big teeth were chasing me." I said pointing at my grinning brother. Mom just laughed at my comment.

"Alright you two that's enough playing for one night. Jeremiah did you finish your homework." Mom asked as I sat on the couch next to Jack and Angel.

"Yes Ma."

"Good well its time for bed. Come on boys you can help me tuck in Riley." I raced upstairs already dressed in my p.j's. Mom came in a few minutes later and pulled the sheets back to let me in. " I'm going to make sure Bobby did his homework. When I come back its time to go to sleep, alright sweetie."

"Goodnight munchkin." Jerry said kissing me on the forehead, he then left and it was Angel's turn. He kissed me on the forehead too and said goodnight.

"Jack I don't want to go to school tomorrow." I pouted.

"Why not? I thought you liked school." Jack asked sitting on the side of my bed.

"There's this girl, she keeps taking my work."

"Did you tell ma or your teacher?" Jack asked listening to his sister intently.

"Ms. Jenkins doesn't believe me. I don't want mommy to worry. Please don't tell mommy." I begged.

"Alright I promise I won't tell ma. Come get me if she starts something from now on okay." Jack said after thinking for a bit.

"Okay. Night Jackie." I said happily and gave him a hug.

"Alright time for bed. You too Jackie." Mom said walking in the room she tucked Jack in and gave us both a kiss before turning out the light.

Next Morning

We all ate breakfast then mom took us to school. At school I did all I could to stay away from Megan Stewart. She was the king of person that would find out one weak point in a person and use it to their advantage. Mine was being in a foster home without a father.

"Hi Riley I was looking for you. I was wondering if I could see last nights spelling homework." she said she wasn't even asking she was demanding.

"I didn't do it." I lied. I hate lying.

"What but you always do you homework."

"I didn't do it." I repeated and walked away. After a couple of hours we went to lunch. Jack had my lunch so it made it all worth while. Though I couldn't sit with him because we had to sit with our classes but he still managed to send me reassuring smiles.

Recess

"Jack she asked for my homework again. I had to lie and say I didn't have it." I said confessing.

"Well its better than her hassling you." Jack said pushing me on the swing.

"Hey Riley is that your boyfriend. Ew cooties." Megan said snotty. I really didn't like her at all.

"Leave her alone." Jack spit out at her.

"Why do you care she's just a bookworm. She doesn't even have a real family." I wanted to cry at her words. Not many people new that Jack and I were brother and sister at our school.

"Of course she does. I'm her big brother." he said sending Megan a death stare one that made Bobby famous. He must have passed it down to Jack.

"I don't care anymore." she walked off with a group of her friends leaving me alone with Jack. I really did want to cry.

"Thank you Jack." I said hugging him as we headed back to class.

"Just keeping a promise." he stated hugging me back. At the end of the day Jack and I went home to the normal happiness.

" Jackie play princess with me." I begged using my puppy dog pout.

"Alright." he caved. We played for a while then ate dinner and went to bed tomorrow was Saturday and it was also our birthday. We were both excited.

Next Morning

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Jeremiah and Angel yelled waking us up.

"Yeah Happy Birthday you fairy. Happy Birthday baby girl." Bobby said walking in.

"He's not a fairy he's a prince." I screamed at Bobby who was smirking at Jack. "So shut up monkey head." the whole room laughed at my comment. Mom came in and told us to get dressed. After getting dressed mom took us to the park where we ran around playing tag. Bobby ended up catching me every time he was it. After that we went home for lunch and opened out gifts. Jack got a new guitar from mom, a hockey stick from Bobby, Angel gave him a CD, and Jeremiah gave him a portable CD player.

"I didn't know what to get you so I made you this." I said handing him a poorly wrapped object. He opened it to find the photo album I had put together with pictures of the whole family in it.

"I love it." Jack gave me a tight hug before telling me to open my own gifts. Mom had gotten me the violin I wanted, Angel gave me a really pretty Susie Q doll that I just wanted to drop everything and play with. Jeremiah got me the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe book, and Bobby got me a silver music box that when you opened it instead of having a twirling ballerina had a twirling monkey. I really liked it.

"Thank you Bobby." I said sweetly and then I opened Jack's gift. I could tell he depended on mom for a lot of the money because it was a gold pendant of a monkey with my name engraved on the front and Sean Luke engraved on the back.

"Jackie can you put this on me?" I asked thrilled with how beautiful it was. Jack put it on and I wrapped my arms around in a tight hug. " I love it Jackie."

(A/N kunoichiXwitch I don't want to spoil the story for you but I can say that it will be a Jack/Riley story when they're older. How it happens well you'll just have to read and find out. Please continue to read.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You stupid bitch, stop drinking and look at me!" I watched my step-dad yell at my mom. She just kept on drinking. "You worthless piece of shit!" He slapped my mom across the face but she never gave him the satisfaction looking hurt.

"Stop it!" I screamed my tiny fists pounding against his leg. His hand came around and grabbed me by my collar and threw me against the wall.

I jolted into a sitting position on my bed, breathing short ragged breaths. Beads of cold sweat dripped lazily down my skin. The last time I had, had that nightmare. Jack, Angel and Jerry had been at some overnight thing that mom wanted them to go to, leaving mom, Bobby, and me at home. I was so scared that I didn't want mom to find out, she would worry and then she wouldn't get any rest. So I did the next best thing I could think of, I went into Bobby's room only to find him sleeping.

Shaking I walked in and sat on the floor by his bed tapping his shoulder. "What the fuck go to bed." He mumbled obviously asleep still.

"Bobby I had a really bad dream." I said on the verge of tears. Bobby sat u and faced me I could see he was concerned. He motioned for me to sit on his bed; as soon as I did he wrapped his arms around me protectively. I ended u sleeping him that night. After that Bobby and I were closer than we ever were. I wasn't scared of him anymore.

Two years ago he left he promised he would visit but he hasn't yet. Jerry had gotten serious about Camille he was planning on asking her to marry him. He moved out and now works for the union he's really passionate about his work. Angel was leaving today, we was going to join the armed forces. I didn't want him to leave I was sixteen and I only had two brothers close to talk to. Mom was sad but happy at the same time her boys were growing up.

"Angel don't go. You'll end up like Bobby and never come back." I said in a low hush tone. We in his room, he was packing and I was leaning against the wall.

"Cheer up baby girl. I'll be back for holidays and in four years I'll be back for good." I wasn't persuaded. He finished packing in silence; once he was done he wrapped his arms around me and gave one of his famous bear hugs. "Besides you still have Jackie." I frowned it was true but he graduates next year, and I knew he would leave me to try his luck in the music world.

"Yeah your right." I said putting on one of make fake smiles. The only one that could see through those smiles was Jack.

"Well I gotta go." He gave me another hug then walked downstairs. I sat on the top step listening to mom telling Angel of how proud she was until they both came into view again. Mom stood at the door while Angel left.

"You ok?" I jumped, I didn't even hear jack come up behind me. I nodded to all truth I haven't really spoken to Jack in while. I guess it was due to the fact that my friends and most of the female population at school thought he was a total hottie.

"Riles is something wrong?" I looked at Jack how could I tell him that while my friends kept telling me how cute he was, that I already knew. I mean that can't be good he's my brother and I find him attractive.

"Nope just thinking." He sat down beside me. I could tell he was thinking about something too.

"You know after you graduate my band and me are going to become known. Right?"

"Yea I know. I've known for awhile." I answered mom had went back into the kitchen. "Jack just promise me that when you do leave that you come back."

"I will. Nothing could keep me away from my baby sis." I smiled, a true smile.

Jack's Graduation

Just like all of the other boys mom cried as Jack walked across the stage and received his diploma, and just like the other boys I thought he looked ridiculous in his cap and gown. Though I didn't laugh like I did for the others I mean this was Jack we're talking about.

"Oh doesn't he look perfect. Riley come over here so I can get a picture of you and your brother." I smiled and did as I was told. Mom took like a million pictures.

"Come on mom lets go home. We're hungry." Jack said laughing, both us were tired of taking pictures I could only wait till it was my turn.

True to his word Jack stayed around for my graduation. Sitting in my seat I waited for my name to be called. I constantly peered into the crowd to find mom and Jack. They were the only thing keeping me from being coming nervous that I would never receive my diploma. Finally my name was called and I walked across the stage. I shook the principle's hand and returned to my seat until the ceremony was over.

"Tell me I did not look as goofy as you in my cap and gown." Jack asked laughing. I smacked him and told him to shut up.

"Oh will you two stop it. Come on I want some pictures." Both jack and I laughed but stood still long enough to take the pictures that mom wanted.

Next Day

"Jack wake up!" I shouted and jumped on his bed. I laughed as I received a groan from underneath me.

"Aren't you a little bit old for that?" Jack asked still half asleep. I laughed.

"The day I'm older than you is the day I'll be to old to do this." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He tried to suppress laughter but when it came to me, well I could make him laugh even when he was having one of his over depressed days.

"Riles…"

"Yeah?"

"Your crushing me." I burst out laughing but hopped off him anyway.

"You know Jer is coming over today he's bringing Daniela with him. Camille staying home with Amelia , poor little girl is as sick as a dog." I said sitting next to Jack. He sat up and was about to say something when we heard the front door from downstairs open and the next thing we knew a four year old girl came tumbling into our room.

"Auntie Riley!" she squealed. I smiled and opened my arms for bumbling buddle of energy to fall into my arms. "Hi Uncle Jackie!"

"Hey squirt." Jack said ruffling with her hair something he had down a lot with me. But then again all our older brothers did it to both of us.

"Auntie Riley can you pway me ah song on your viowin?" Daniela asked begging. I couldn't say no to such a cute girl. I looked over to my side of the room looking for my violin then I thought for a moment.

"Only if Jackie here can play along with his guitar." Daniela nodded just wanting to here a song. Jack grabbed his guitar from the side of his bed and I went and got my violin. I started the song waiting for Jack to realize the song before me joined in. (The song they played is called Shadow of a doubt. From Escaflowne.) The song was the first song that Jack and I learned how to play together. I found that I was smiling at Jack. But then I felt a pang in my chest, reality hitting, Jack was leaving me to in a week.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N on with the story thanks to those who have been reviewing my story.)

"Riley, honey I'm going to go to the store and get a turkey for Thanksgiving." Mom said, I looked up from my homework. I was studying to become a pediatrician at the local community college. " You want to come sweetheart?" I wanted to but I couldn't.

"Sorry ma, I have to finish this paper." I answered.

"Oh it's alright." she said with a smile, "Do you need anything?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Chocolate ice cream." I didn't really need it but I wanted it.

"Of course." she smiled, grabbed her purse and left. I was the only one to stay at home. Bobby never came back to visit like he promised. Jerry and Camille lived a few streets away with my two beautiful nieces. Angel was still in service but he was coming home Thanksgiving evening officially done.

As for Jack, his band is famous in New York. I realized when he left that I felt something towards Jack that was beyond brother and sister. I had yet to tell him, I was afraid, I would hate to lose my best friend.

'I wonder what's taking mom so long?' I thought, it was going on eleven thirty. I headed up to my room and put on my Full Metal Panic! shirt and black flannel pants. I was getting ready to get in bed when the phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"Riley." I was unnerved by the sound of which Jerry's voice was carried across the phone.

"What's up Jer? What's wrong?" I asked scared something had happened to one of the girls or something. I gripped my monkey pendant, a nervous habit I had.

"Riley, mom's dead, she was shot in a robbery a few hours ago." I didn't, no I couldn't believe it. How could something like this have happened? "Riley are you alright? I'll be over in a minute you can stay with us for awhile." I couldn't answer tears had started to slide down my face. I heard the line go dead on his end and hung up the phone.

True to his word Jerry was at home helping me to his car. I left the house thinking it was all just a dream that when I got home mom would be there with open arms. The next day Jerry took care of all the funeral plans and called our brothers. I stayed in Jerry's guest room encasing myself in my school work. Closing myself up.

Days later I sat listening to the some preacher talking about mom, I was sitting between Bobby and Jack. I held Jack's hand through the entire funeral as he cried, I had cried so much that I couldn't even cry at the moment. I watched as first Jerry then Jack said some speeches about mom. Bobby had to make Jack sit down he was so broken up, as soon as he was in my reach I wrapped my arms around him as my eyes stung with tears that were barely there to begin with fell from my eyes.

I rode back to Jerry's house in silence, when we reached the house I took my niece's to the backyard. Jack was in the front smoking which I strongly disapproved of, I hated that he was shortening his life with what mom called death sticks. I watched Daniela and Amelia play with the small dog when Bobby and Jack came from the house.

"Hey there Daniela." Jack said while taking her hand and smiling. Bobby was petting the dog.

"And you must be Amelia. What a pretty dress Amelia." Bobby said joking around.

"No I'm Amelia." she said pointing to herself both she and her sister were laughing.

"I know." Bobby said smiling. "You might not remember us but I'm your Uncle Bobby and this is Cracker Jack." I was shaking my head and trying to hold back a fit of laughter. Why in the world did he have to teach them that.

"Man don't teach them that." Jack sighed.

"He's not a Cracker Jack he's and an Apple Jack." I said kneeling down to their level. I knew it was their favorite cereal.

"Why am I a cereal?" Jack asked. Daniela and Amelia answered for me though.

"We love Apple Jacks." they said happily then they pointed over to the gate as officer Green and a new officer walked through. "You're a policeman."

"That's right don't any of ya'll move, your all under arrest." he said playing with the girls. They ran away giggling. "Hey where ya'll going?"

"What about me Green you gonna arrest me too?" Bobby asked I just shook my head, classic Bobby acting out for ya.

"Depends, you keeping straight?"

It looked as if Bobby was actually thinking about it, "Straight-ish."

"Hey Jack how you holding up?" Green said shaking hands with Jack.

"Green."

"How about you Riley." I just smiled and grabbed Jack's hand and walked inside there was something about his new partner that I just didn't like. I had no problem with Green I mean we grew up with him, he played hockey with Bobby for awhile. But with Fowler I don't know I felt unsafe.

Outside we left Bobby to talk with Green I just didn't want to deal with what he was going to say. "So Jack how's the band coming along?" I asked. I knew the answer I had seen one of his concerts on TV. Mom and I were shocked at the kind of music he sang. I thought it was awesome, while mom thought it was demonic.

"Pretty good. We've had a few concerts in New York. Depending on what happens while I'm here I might not go back." I was shocked.

"WHAT!"

"My family is here, you're here. I don't want to leave you hanging alone after something like this." he answered. I was still shocked I could have sworn he said I was one of the reasons. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe he felt the same as I did.

Bobby came in a few minutes later followed by Green and Fowler. I tried to ignore him but I swear he was staring daggers at me and Jack, but why? Jack caught on as I scowled back at him wanting him to just leave.

"Hey its getting late so we're gonna head home." Jack told Bobby and went to leave with me following. Bobby realized something was wrong and offered us a ride while Jerry told Camille he was going go back to ma's house.

"So shit Bobby what have you been up to?" Jack asked as we pulled up in front of mom's house. It was going to be hard staying here without mom. I knew I was going to cry.

"I'm a fucking college professor Jack, what hell you think I've been doing? What about you still sucking a little cock left and right?" that was overboard.

"Bobby will you give it a rest. Jack is not gay." I sighed as I walked into the screened in porch.

"Ya'll aint right leaving your brotha our here in the cold." I jumped and latched on to Jack's arm. Basically because he was standing beside me. He looked down at me and laughed when Jeremiah turned on the light to reveal Angel sitting the corner.

"Yo you Ass hole." Bobby yelled walking over and giving him a hug.

"I missed my plane."

"Yeah you missed ma's funeral too ya jarhead." Bobby finished laughing we all step inside and froze nothing was going to be the same again.

"I'm hungry ya'll want something to eat?"

"Nah I'm just gonna go to bed. Jack, Riley you take your old room. Angel yours. I'll be in ma's room." Bobby answered giving out room assignments. We all went our separate ways trying to sort through some things.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N okay so I got a mixture of reviews on the last chapter one that confused me. Why was the chapter hilarious?)

Upstairs in our room I lay on my bed feeling broken. Jack came in at some point. Being the youngest we were of course we were taking it the hardest. Bobby was in the bathroom, even though the water was running I could still hear him crying. My attention was brought back to Jack when he started strumming a few chords on his guitar. I sat up in my bed and stared at my brother, his music always helped, now it just confused me.

Jack looked up in my direction, "Come here Riles." he had put his guitar down and moved over so there was room for both of us to lay on his bed. It felt nice to be next to him again. He wrapped his arms around me for comfort being the best big brother he could be.

"You been crying in here ya fairy?" Bobby asked walking into our room, taking a seat on the floor using Jack's bed as a back rest.

"Leave it alone man, leave it alone." Jack's deep voice told me he was holding back tears, trying to be strong.

"How you holding up kid?" Bobby asked.

"Too weird in mom's room?" I countered, I really didn't have an answer to his question.

"Yea too weird. I mean everything's the same, she didn't change anything." Bobby answered looking around.

"She wanted everything to be the same… for when you came home." I stated with a low timid voice.

Look at you guys." Jer said leaning against the frame of the door.

"What are you going on about?" Jack asked. I knew, it had been awhile since everyone had been at home. I only wished that it was under different circumstances.

"Nothing I'm just happy to see my brothers again that's all." I felt the same way. But I had to roll my eyes at his comment.

"Last time I checked Jer, I had boobs." my comment caused an outburst of laughter.

"Boobs, since when?" Bobby retorted. The whole room was filled with laughter. Down the hall Angel was heading to the stairs as Jerry and Bobby were talking about getting a turkey and acting like a real family.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked bringing Angel to everyone's attention.

"It's a little heavy in there. I'm gonna just go outside and get me a little air." Angel answered looking down the stairs. Jack and I started laughing again.

"You're full of shit, man. You can smell that ass from down the street, huh?" It was on, the war between Bobby and Angel over, La Vida Loca.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what we're talking about with La Vida Loca." Bobby chuckled.

"Ain't nobody going to get no La Vida Loca nothing."

"She's got a boyfriend." Jerry added.

"She got a boyfriend. She's got hard dick in her right now. She's screaming somebody else's name, and the last thing she's doing is thinking about your black ass." Finished. Jack was howling with laughter. Jerry and I just watched as Angel had enough and walked out.

"You guys get some rest, you've had a hard day. I'll come over tomorrow and we can have that Thanksgiving dinner." Jerry stated heading for the stairs. Bobby got up and followed him. In all honesty I should have went to my bed, but I was too comfortable with Jack.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yea Riles."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked the extent to how tired I was, showed in my voice.

"Sure."

The Next Morning

Jack moaned and I slowly got up, Bobby's voice was just too damn loud for the morning and Angel's girlfriend wasn't helping at all. I left the room closing the door, trying to give Jack at least some peace this morning.

"Oi Loco Ono shut up! Your giving me a headache!" I yelled walking past her on the stairs.

"Thank you!" Bobby smiled thinking I had sided with him.

"You too Bobby, your voice is just annoying in the morning." I retorted. Angel and Jerry starting laughing as Jack came downstairs yawning.

"Don't get me started on you Angel. What the hell were you thinking bringing her here?" Hell yes I was cranky, I had hardly slept last night. I had to have woken up at least five times from nightmares I hadn't had in god knows how long.

"You know what Angel I'm leaving." Sofi said steaming, she stomped out of the house slamming the door behind her. Once she was gone all eyes were focused on me.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" \Angel asked.

"Nothing." Jack and I went into the kitchen to start preparing the food for dinner.

Kitchen

"You had nightmares last night? Didn't you?" Jack asked putting the turkey in the oven. I was cutting up the vegetables for the salad. I slowly turned around to face him. It was like he could see through me. I nodded.

"How'd you know?" I realized after I had said this that it was one of the most stupid things I could have said.

"You were muttering things in your sleep." how embarrassing is that. I couldn't believe that happened in front of Jack I mean I wanted to impress him, maybe get him to like me. Whoa did I really just think that? We heard Angel and Jeremiah wrestling with Bobby commentating .

"Hey is dinner almost ready? I'm starving." Bobby asked coming in from the living room.

"Yea, just wait a bit." I answered Jack was setting the table the dining room. I was still in the kitchen preparing other things, but I was still listening to their conversation.

"Hey I have a serious question. Have you come out of the closet yet? I mean I don't care I'll still love ya man your my brother and all but I was just wondering." Bobby asked.

"Man I have slept with more women than you ever will." I was slightly hurt by Jack's answer only because I finally realized just how much I liked Jack, and to hear he was sleeping girls left and right, well it kinda stung.

"And they're alright with the fact that your gay?" Damn Bobby was going to far with this.

"I'm not gay."

"Jack why do you let him get to you like that?" Jeremiah asked taking his seat at the table.

"Because I'm not gay." he answered.

"That sounded pretty gay to me. If your not gay then why do you have that big meat tenderizer in your mouth?" I seriously could not believe that Bobby would say such a thing. Jack walked back into the kitchen looking really pissed while Bobby called after him saying he was only joking.

Jack looked like he was just about rip his tongue ring out at any moment. "Jack just don't listen to him. He's just being a prick." I said looking him dead in the eye, " You know some girls think tongue piercing are hot." I added taking the last of the food and putting it on table in the dining room. Jack smirked before joining everyone in the dining room.

We said grace and started to eat it was so awkward eating as a family without mom. I just had to watch my brothers maybe I could see what they felt at the moment. Maybe I wouldn't be the only one that felt broken. I noticed they stared at mom's seat at one point. Jeremiah even reminded Angel of keeping his mouth shut while eating. Something mom had told us all.

"Riley, honey you know Jack needs you. And you need Jack, just be there for each other. I'll always love you sweetheart." I couldn't believe it when I looked at mom's seat for a moment she was there, just like old times. It was too much for me.

"If you'll excuse me." I got up and rush upstairs tears in my eyes. I faintly heard Bobby say that he had enough and that he wanted to go play a pick up game.

Upstairs

"Riles you want to come?" Jack asked from the door of our room. I wiped away my tears before I got up to answer him.

"Yeah I'll come watch, maybe I play. You know if you guys start to lose." I said jokingly. So we went and played hockey just like old times. Of course when I got checked all for of my brothers basically jumped the guy. It was the most fun I had in awhile.

The next day we went and visited the our mothers lawyer to go over her will. It wasn't something I wanted to do but I was dragged along anyway because I was apart of the family. I didn't want to go because that would mean I've excepted what happened and that she was truly gone forever. I was snapped out of my daydream by Jack.

"How much do we get?"

"Jack, what the fuck?" I asked as Bobby smacked him upside the head.

"Come on, man." Jeremiah basically was taking on daddy mode and was disciplining Jack. The lawyer excused himself and retrieved a metal safety deposit box from a counter and set it on the table in front of Bobby. Angel was sitting on his right while Jack was sitting on his left, I was next to Jack and Jerry was next to me.

"I'll leave you to look through it." with that said the lawyer left and Bobby started looking through its contents. First he handed Jeremiah papers and then Jack his own papers. They were their Birth Certificates and adoption papers.

"Henry Ford Hospital. So I am from Detroit." Jerry seemed happy at that thought because he was smiling I slightly wondered if I had papers but then again I didn't need any paper to tell me who my family was because I was sitting right next to them and I loved them more than anything. " My mom was sixteen?"

"I got any papers in there, man?" Angel asked disappointed.

"No."

"You got any papers in there?" he asked.

"No."

"Whoa mom went to Woodstock." I said surprised.

"You didn't know mom was a hippie?" Bobby said cracking up. He then pulled out some money and equally handed it out to Angel, Jerry, and me. He handed Jack one of mom's favorite necklaces. "That'll look good on you."

"Whatever, man." I could tell Jack was disappointed. Hell I would be disappointed, he was always getting treated differently from the rest of us. I took the necklace out of his hand and gave him a look that said 'don't question me.' and handed him the money I got from Bobby.

"it's a very nice necklace, just so happens to be our birthstone Jack." I said clipping the necklace around my neck and walking out with my brothers, Jeremiah had wanted to show us something.


	8. Authors Note

Hey people sorry I haven'y been writing. I'm a senior in high school and my mid terms and exams have been getting the better of me.


	9. Chapter 8

"This is your Dream Jerry?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

"This is it, I was thinking about putting stain glass windows in here." Jerry explained leading us through the abandoned factory type building.

"You always did aim high, Jer, but don't you think the possibility of successfully renovating this place a bit slim, and what about financial dues?" I asked. I didn't really want to crush his dream but someone had to think rationally.

"Look at you sounding all smart." Bobby commented while taking a swig from his beer. "The building is condemned. You got insurance?" he asked Jerry.

"Why?"

"So we can burn this bitch down." I laughed and walked around. "Look, look at your little brother." I heard Bobby say, I turned around and saw Jack pissing on the ground.

"Jack that's nasty." I said out loud while Jerry was scolding Jack. Angel was looking at something and was laughing about it. We all turned and gave him a quizzical look.

"They look like nipples." he said for his reasoning. I just shook my head.

"Lets go get a real drink." Bobby said smashing his empty beer bottle on the ground. We headed over to Johnny G's bar once we arrived we each took a seat at the bar. Johnny poured my brothers each a shot of Jack Daniels.

"Same old baby girl?" Johnny asked after he handed my brothers their drinks. I smiled, I had never taken a drink, even when I went to the bar with my brothers. Johnny would always pour me a glass of orange juice.

"Yea same old."

"Your attention, please. I wanna make a toast. To Evelyn Mercer. The greatest mother four degenerate bastards and the sweetest girl ever had." my brothers and everyone in the bar downed their drinks to the toast I just sipped on my orange juice. "Johnny pour me and my brothers another round and glass of warm milk for my little sister here." Bobby said putting his hand on Jacks back.

"Man, I will drink you under the table." Jack retorted making himself up to be a heavy drinker.

"We're not talking about sperm, Jack, this is whiskey."

We headed over to a table and sat down my brothers drinking more Jack Daniels and beers. Jack drinks Jack, Jack drinks Jack, Jack drinks Jackie D." I could help but laugh at my drunk brothers chorus.

"That's your brother." Jerry said pointing at Bobby I couldn't help but laugh my brothers were so comical.

"Jack licks ass crack and ball sack." Bobby chimed into Jack's chorus.

"Jack don't lick ass crack and ball sack. Jack likes boobs. Jack gots fans. Jack gots lots of fans." Jack finished and Johnny came over talking about how it was a shame the our mom went the way she did and then he cursed gangs. Jerry eventually had enough and left and Johnny took a seat to tell Bobby all he knew. I knew he was going to do something stupid.

When we were ready to leave I saw the glint in Bobby's eyes, the glint that always lead to someone being hunted down. "Hey Bobby do you think you could drop me off at home. I'm kind of tired." I said playing to the baby sister card that worked oh to well on my brothers.

"Sure kiddo." I knew to some extent that Bobby only said yes because he didn't want me to get hurt and he knew I would be safe at home. He was always really overprotective, but I am grateful of that.

So Bobby dropped me off at the house, but before they left I turned to Jack telling him to be careful. "Eh, Bobby give him a gun will you. I swear you are going to get him killed."

"Don't worry kid." Bobby said smirking. He was always amazed that I could read him like a book. I even heard Angel mutter under his breath, "How does she always know?"

When we were all done talking I went into the house and laid down on the couch. Letting out one huge sigh that was well over due. I could imagine what they were doing. I only hoped Jack was okay. I had come to terms that I couldn't deny my feelings towards Jack. I loved him and more then just him being my brother. Eventually I had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Hey should we wake her, to come with us to the corner store?" Jack asked softly as to not wake me. But in truth I was already slowly waking up.

"Damn straight you better." I said in a low mumble. I slowly opened my eyes to see Jack smiling at me and Angel snickering at my comment.

"Bobby I swear she learned to speak from you." Angel said still chuckling. I stuck my tongue out at Angel and stretched out my arms.

"Why in the world were you sleeping on the couch for?" Jack asked he decided he'd be cute and was sitting on my legs.

"You know the usual, hot guy comes over, we make out on the couch, fall asleep that kind of thing." I said joking, it was funny the smile on Jack's face was gone. But then again Bobby heard me.

"Where is he, I'll kill him."

"Chill out I was joking, I was waiting for you guys." Jack's smile was back again. " Now will you please get off of me." I said hitting Jack with my pillow.

After I got changed and brushed my teeth we all piled into Bobby's car. Jerry was meeting us there.

"So what did you guys find out last night?" I asked.

"It wasn't the thugs they were just paid to lie to the cops." Jack said as the owner to the store walked up and Bobby started talking to him. Before I knew we were watching the surveillance footage the day our mother was murdered. Jack had turned away and was crying was I. I grabbed his hand to give him some reassurance. I felt sick watching it finally I turned and ran out of the store.


End file.
